1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for steering wheels for automobiles, trucks, boats, or other vehicles, and also to hand wheels of any type having a shape similar to steering wheels upon which a cover may be desired. More specifically, the invention relates to such covers which are easily and quickly attached to the steering wheel and removed therefrom for cleaning or other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the early days of automobiles, it has been recognized that hard-surfaced steering wheels are often improved by the use of a cover which provides for a better and more secure grip on the steering wheel and which also is more comfortable to grip over a period of time. For example, such covers prevent excessive dampening of the wheel by sweat during the hot weather and provides comfort for a driver in instances where the wheel itself may be very hot or very cold. There have, therefore, been numerous attempts to design covers for steering wheels which have these advantages and which also may be easily attached to the wheel and removed therefrom for cleaning or other purposes.
In U.S. Pat. NO. 1,446,628, a hollow rubber ring having a slit and thickened beads along the edges of the slit is forced over the rim of the steering wheel. The cover is composed of rubber constructed so that it is normally smaller in circumference than the circumference of the wheel to which it is to be applied. U.S. Pat No. 1,978,105 shows a rectangular piece of non-elastic fabric which is assembled on the wheel by laces passing through eyelets in the strip of fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,059 teaches a cover of knitted or woven fabric formed as a straight, flat strip and joined to form a cylindrical shape. This is stretched over the rim of the wheel and secured to the wheel by an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,950 describes a steering wheel cover formed from a strip of fabric material which has flexible rings that are of a diameter less than the interior diameter of the rim of the steering wheel. This cover includes the use of a strip of latex to prevent slippage of the cover.
In those instances where covers are formed having a dimension such that the cover normally has a diameter less than that of the wheel to which it is to be attached, such covers are stretched and pulled over the wheel with a resulting tendency for the inner flanges of the cover to be raised from the inner surface of the rim of the wheel, giving an uncomfortable feeling to the driver. Thus, the flanges of such covers do not abut the inner surface of the rim, but rather are, by tension on the stretched cover, raised and leave a gap between the flanges of the cover and the wheel rim.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel cover which, when assembled on a steering wheel rim, will provide for abutment of the flanges of the cover to the inner surface of the wheel.